Made Of The Same Stuff
by SuperDork1346
Summary: Hunk isn't even used to being in outer space yet, and now he's got a crush on an alien? Not cool. (Pining Hunk, love him) One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of it's characters**

 _Hunk's POV_

It started out as a good day, I woke up early enough to cook an edible meal for the others and eat before they all came in grumpy or tired. All but Shiro, of course, who always walked in with a smile and a nod for me. I hummed as I finished getting everything on the table before disappearing back into the kitchen to breathe, I had heard people coming and was not prepared to deal with Lance that morning. I had woken up with a hot feeling in my cheeks and a tightening knot in my stomach as the face of Shay burned in my mind, though not in an embarrassing way. Just the way she looked at me with such trust and care. Lance of course would take my flustered state as something and twist it, which was not what I needed right now. I was already confused about the alien girl and his teasing wasn't helpful.

Shiro grabbed a drink quickly, giving me an easy smile that should have been comforting if he didn't immediately go and sit next to Allura. I envied him for how he was so calm about his feelings for the girl, something that made my gut twist painfully. Maybe it was easier for him because she was humanoid or that he saw her everyday.

But even Lance had no problems with flirting up a storm with every hot alien he saw, including a few male ones that he tried to keep hidden from the rest of the group. Lance was too bisexual for his own good and refused to let the rest of the group know. Which was getting increasingly more annoying as he strung along Keith as neither of them knew the other liked them, leaving the rest of us to watch with annoyance. I was ready to shoot him with his own gun at this point. Speak of an asshole and he shall appear.."Hunk, stop your moping! We'll go visit the Balmera at some point, but right now I need food!" He grinned at me cheekily from his spot at the table before turning his attention back to Pidge who was trying to fix something.

"Ehy, no projects at the table. Go put it back in your room or you'll get to watch the rest of us eat." I glared at her with no real malice as she signed and made a joking comment that sounded like, "Whatever mom" but I just ignored her as I expertly handed out plates like a waiter. "Keith, you better eat today or I will spar you." As he scoffed, Lance looked horrified.

"Don't break him! Dude, how am I supposed to find someone who annoys me that I don't hate again? And you'll make Shiro and Red sad..." He blushed darkly as everyone stared ta him, before relaxing as Allura made a rude comment.

She looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched. "Lance, I believe you are mistaken. Hunk is more heavy than muscular, correct? Does Keith not have the advantage?" When she saw Shiro and Lance's quickly shaking heads, she turned back to me. But I couldn't meet her eyes. _Nice to know you think I'm fat, princess._

"Hunk, arm wrestle." Shiro placed his mechanic arm down on the table as he watched me sit down across from him, despite the other's calls of protest and Pidge walking in, completely confused. "Alright, please try not to break my arm off this time." He glared at Keith when he snorted. "Three...Two...One...go." He immediately looked like the vein in his forehead was going to pop.

I looked at him with pity, but my arm was starting to shake. "Dude, at least put a little effort in." I grinned as I slammed his fist down quickly, looking worriedly at the shaking glasses. "Oh crap, the food! You guys gotta eat before it gets cold!" I rushed back to grab everything, but I didn't miss Keith asking why Shiro let me win.

"Dude, Hunk isn't fat or bulky or whatever you think Princess, because what you said was insulting. He's built like a boulder, a _really_ big boulder. Shiro didn't try to win, he just lost." Lance greedily dug in as I put his plate in front of him. "Thanks Hunk, you are my soulmate."

I had to bite my tongue to tell him that wasn't true since he'd just defended me, but it still stung that he had to. "I'll be with my lion if y'all need me." I could hear the unsaid, _but we won't_ hanging in the air as I headed for her hanger. "Hey Yellow, looks like it's just you and me today." I leaned against her paw as I picked up a project. "I don't get how Lance can know me so well but he's a jerk when it comes to Shay. I mean, she's an alien. Not even one of the humanoid ones that Lance always flirts with, like Allura. She's so different and looks at me like a hero since we freed her planet...She's really sweet and she doesn't judge me or anything. I mean most people see Voltron and treat us like royalty but they all just accepted us because we _saved them_. And they respected us because we respected the _Balmera_." I ran the back of my hand across my forehead as I groaned and leaned back on my lion. "I don't know."

It was so easy to talk to her, almost like a pet who would just sit there and let you talk. But then I would remember she was more than that and that she would reply. _You know, I think your connection with the creatures of the Balmera is more understandable than you think._ When I gave her a weird look, I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. I guess we rubbed off on each other. _You're both solid creatures. My paladin represents the earth, always steady and caring. But solid and tough when against an opponent. Shay and her people care for their Balmera, they defend when necessary and are quite literally "rock solid"._ When I opened my mouth to joke that she was trying to insult me, she quickly added _and no. You are not fat, there's a difference._

"Huh. I thought Green was the one connected to earth." But the more I thought about it, and Yellow did give me a lot of time to think about it, I came to realize that Green was more the surface. The plant life and all the animals. "I guess it does make sense. But I mean...?"

I talked with her till what felt like noon when Lance came in asking for lunch. I felt better about myself and more at ease understanding what was going on in my head, at least now if I was struggling I could just go talk with her. She jokingly said, _If you need me, just Yell. Okay?_ as I left.


End file.
